


The Key

by Jenwryn



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie doesn't mind being the justification for the presence of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

There’s a brutality to it that she hadn’t expected. From Gene, yes, but not from Sam, and yet it’s Sam who’s got hold of her hips so tight that she’ll bear his fingerprints coloured purple for a fortnight, and it’s Sam who’s got his teeth against her shoulder. She shuts her eyes for a second and dashes of yellow coast behind her lids as she pauses inwardly, braced as though indecisive, then relaxes and allows the liquid shudder to run through her. She arches her back, pressing her hips upwards on an angle, tight against him.

“Oh, _Annie_,” Sam groans, and he’s usually so silent when he’s with her like this that she knows he’s chosen to speak aloud, made the effort to let her know that she’s doing him right. As if she needed to be told. A small, almost-triumphant grin flicks across her face. With one hand she steadies herself against him. With the other she peels back a hank of sweaty hair plastered down the side of her face, and then begins to move roughly against him. There’s a brutality to her that she hadn’t expected either, and she digs her nails deep into his skin, enjoying the involuntary whimper that slips from him as she rides him, hard.

Circles of smoke ring around them and she can feel her internal heat rise even higher as Gene shifts on the chair, feet outstretched, knees apart. He likes to watch almost as much as he likes to take part. For a second Annie’s eyes meet his across the sweat and space between them and she finds them mocking, but she smiles with the profound security of a woman in the midst of shagging a man till his breath goes ragged. She knows full well that she’s only here – only here with the both of them together – because Sam’s too honest to have two lovers unless they’re complicit, and Gene’s too scared to have a male one alone. And Annie doesn’t mind sharing, sandwiched in to provide justification for their mutual presence. Because there’s a beauty to it, bound in amongst the brutality.

She’s close to the edge now, her mind cast away in a pool of silver, and she clenches against Sam, releases, clenches, ah yes, now, yes. He grunts something that could be her name, and it’s the sound of pleasure in her ears.

“_OhGodAnnie_,” mumbles Gene.

Annie’s the key.


End file.
